


The Rivalry

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Frank hates Dougal.





	

Frank was always fighting with Dougal and it was getting on Newt's nerves. To be fair, Dougal would start it. Invisible, he would throw feces at Frank in the air and then meld into the background. Frank would thunder down and cause a ruckus, disturbing the other animals. It was days like these that Newt wished he had help. One day, the Credence boy had materialized in his newtcase. But Newt had been busy at the time, carrying stacks of wood and in the process had inserted his wand in his mouth. Only, he inserted it a different way, with the tip wedged between his teeth. Upon seeing him accidentally fellating the wand, Credence had vanished immediately.

Newt sighed and petted Frank. "At least you don't judge me," he said with a wan smile. Frank made a humming noise of approval.


End file.
